


Tattoo Transfer

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: People have a certain tattoo on their body, and when they meet their soulmate, they gain the others tattoo. If/When they die, the tattoo fades into a scar.





	Tattoo Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaRyan37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaRyan37/gifts).



Sam Winchester looked at his small rebellious act of freedom. After his fight with his dad, he’d packed what he needed and left with doors slamming behind him and his brother, Dean, shouting after him. Sam looked at the small tattoo. He’d never been barred from getting a tattoo. Not in so many words at least. This one was just a simple black outline of a single door on his ankle. It didn’t look like much and it was small, but it was there. It was for every door he’s opened when his father told him not to. It was for every door slammed during the fight. It was for every new door that was about to be opened.

Jessica Moore laughed as she looked at her brand new butterfly tattoo that now adorned the back of her right shoulder. It was for her best friend who stared at her own matching butterfly with the same look of “did we just do that?” that Jessica had on her face. The wings of her own butterfly were blue and geen, the only difference to her best friends’ which were orange and red. The tattoos would be their tokens of friendship as they went to their separate colleges across the country from each other.

It had been a year since Sam had moved into his college dorm. A year since he’d gotten his simplistic tattoo. A year since he’d seen or heard from his father or Dean. It had been a year of straight A’s and study. A year. Likewise, it had been a year since Jess had said goodbye to her best friend with the matching butterfly. A year since she’d made a whole new group of friends. A year of passed classes and laid back parties.

* * *

“Oh, sorry!” Sam stammered as books tumbled to the floor.

“No, I should have been looking where I was walking.” Jess said as she stooped to pick up her books. Sam crouched next to her, grabbing a few of his books and sorting the papers that had flown out. “Thanks.” Jess smiled, finally looking up to meet Sam’s sunflower burst eyes.

“Sam.” Sam said as they both got up from the floor.

“Jessica. But everyone calls me Jess.” She smiled again before scribbling her number on a piece of paper and tearing it off. “Call me sometime?” Sam took it hesitantly and nodded.

“Yeah. See you around.” And she was gone.

* * *

Jessica sat on her bed at her dorm with her roommate sitting on the end. Her roommate pressed her for more details on Sam, the boy with the books. “I don’t know what else to tell you. Maybe he’ll call. Maybe he won’t.” Jess grinned and pulled at her jeans with her fidgeting hands. A spot on her ankle caught her eye and she pulled up the leg of her jeans further.

“When did you get a tattoo of a door?”

“I… didn’t?” Jessica ran her fingers over it. It was definitely a tattoo.

“Oh my god.” Her roommate gawked. “Is this the soulmate thing? When you meet the love of your life you gain their tattoo?”

“I don’t think Sam would have a tattoo of a door.” Jess raised an eyebrow and pulled her jeans back down.

“I guess you’ll find out on your date.”

* * *

Sam stared in the mirror in horror. The blue and green butterfly on his shoulder would not leave. He’d tried scrubbing it off in the shower. He’d tried make up remover from the girlfriend of his roommate. He’d tried rubbing alcohol and dish soap. He’d tried scratching and rubbing. This butterfly was not coming off. He pulled his shirt back on and groaned.

“Maybe you were drunk,” his roommate offered from across the room.

“I’m never that drunk.” Sam looked at his phone and contemplated calling Jess anyway. She’d never know about this tattoo thing anyway. They weren’t going to go that far on a first date, right? He was ahead of himself. He dialed her number.

“Hello?”

“Jess? This is Sam.”

“Oh! Hi!”

“I was-”

“Do you have a tattoo of a door?!” A different voice came in from Jess’ end of the phone.

“I might have one. Who-?”

“I’m sorry. My roommate just has crazy ideas.” Jess half laughed.

“Do you have a butterfly tattoo?” Sam asked even though it was far fetched.

“Uhm. Yeah…”

* * *

It had been three years since Sam had felt alone.It had been two years since Sam and Jessica had literally run into each other. Two years since their first date...first kiss. Two years since they each found their new tattoos. It had been one year since they had rented an apartment together. One year since Sam knew that one day he was going to propose to her. One day since his world had shattered. One day since she’d died.

Dean was asleep in the motel bed across the room. Sam couldn’t sleep. Dean had done his best to stay awake but was running on almost two days without sleep. Sam got up and went to the sink to splash cold water on his face like people always did in movies. It didn’t help. He straightened up and ran his hand over his right shoulder. He moved his shirt out of the way and his heart stopped. The dumb little butterfly was gone. The butterfly he’d resigned himself to having for the rest of his life was gone. In its place was a scar in the shape of a butterfly’s silhouette. Sam let himself crumple to the floor with his hand on the butterfly scar and let himself cry in the dark silence of the motel room.


End file.
